


Art for Marvel Reverse Bang -I'm a Parent .What's your Superpower.

by stormbrite



Category: Captain America the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Parent Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite





	Art for Marvel Reverse Bang -I'm a Parent .What's your Superpower.

lseparators for Loki and Bucky

 

 wallpaper on Buckys' phone

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
